Through the Looking Glass: A final sinsaku moment
by Poisonblossom18
Summary: This is another one-shot between the characters from the magi, naruto crossover Through the Looking Glass by Katsura369. You should read this before continuing.


**Hello readers.**

 **Now before anyone starts, I am going to give the same warning I did in the last piece I wrote. Unless you have actually read Through the Looking Glass by Katsura369-from which this chapter is originated, I would not recommend reading any further. This scene is meant to be a part of a bigger picture and if you only read this without knowing the story, then you'll only be looking at one piece of a whole.**

* * *

Today had been especially long for Sinbad; after his declaration that morning, everyone was taken over by their own excitement. They asked him questions, mostly about what his plans were going to be now for the future in terms of him and Sakura but he didn't feed them much information. It should've been obvious though. The two had been together for such a long time and Sinbad had been thinking about this longer than anyone really knew.

Sinbad stopped when he reached his room's door, putting his hand in his pocket before reaching for the handle. As he walked into the room, excitement already swelled in the pit of his belly as he looked around for the pinkette in the dimly lit room. He saw her standing in front of the bed, near the chaise. Despite the time of night, she was dressed in her everyday clothing and a solemn expression on her face.

"Sakura; it's late why are you still in your clothes?" he asked, stepping towards her but stopped shortly after she didn't respond.

"Sakura, what's-

When Sakura cut Sinbad off, he heard it, the disdain in her voice. "I couldn't…"

"Huh?"

With her arms held tightly at her sides, Sakura stared at her feet shaking her head lightly. "I must have rehearsed this a hundred times in my head…."

Sinbad frowned, wanting to come closer towards her but every time she spoke he would stop and she would continue to speak to the ground.

"What I would say…."

"Sakura…"

"How I was going to say it."

"Sakura please just-

Drawing a deep breath, she continued, her voice beginning to break. "I thought-I thought, that this would be easier somehow. How stupid….just-just because I had made up my mind, but now when I see you standing here-I'm so stupid."

"What is going on Sakura?"

The pinkette shook her head roughly. "I told myself so strongly-I said that this-this was for the best. Th-That-That I-I have to…."

When Sinbad saw the shining drops, ready to turn into tears, he lurched forward. His arms wrapped around the distressed pinkette, pulling her close. He felt her tense for a few moments and then slacken. He wanted to know what had caused her to become this distraught out of nowhere and he was going to ask her, but before he could speak-she did.

"I'm leaving."

With eyes widened, Sinbad pulled away, holding Sakura literally an arms-length away by her shoulders. Looking into her eyes, with the hopes of confirming that he had misheard her or that she was just playing a joke. Instead of reassurance, what he saw in those glossy eyes; it made him feel nothing but dread.

"Sakura," He forced a smile as he said her name, "What are you talking about?"

Sakura closed her eyes after seeing his smile, she felt her tears smear against her eyelids as she struggled to breathe. "Why is it so hard…..why is it so hard; to look at the person you love and say it's time to leave?"

Sinbad's breath caught in his throat, he shook his head in disbelief. "Sakura, no, no, no, this-you're-you're not leaving-you're not leaving."

Bringing her hand to wipe her face, Sakura began to take several deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. She wouldn't be able to speak clearly and make Sinbad fully understand, if she continued to cry and stutter. After some sniffling and more deep breathes; when she felt her eyes dry, Sakura opened her mouth.

"I was actually going to leave while you weren't here, to be honest I wanted to-I knew it would be easier than facing you." Sakura said, turning her head to the window. "But then I thought….the pain it would cause. The pain when someone leaves without saying a word, making you feel like you weren't worth an explanation."

Sinbad took one step forward, towards her but Sakura took one back in turn. "Sakura, don't tell me…."

"I am leaving Sinbad," Sakura confirmed, her mouth going dry. A single tear fell from her eye, down her cheek, collecting at her chin and dripping on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Sinbad asked "Where could you possibly-

"I'm going home Sinbad. My home-my world-I'm going back."

It felt like all the blood in Sinbad's veins became ice, his body stiffened, but it was far from numb as he felt a pain beginning to settle in his gut; slowly building.

"Home…." Sinbad clenched his fists, tightening his jaw as his hurt began conducting feelings of anger and betrayal. He didn't care now for an explanation as to how she was going to get back home, all he cared about was the reason why she was leaving him now.

"Why now?" he asked, his voice like shards of ice, piercing into Sakura. "Why are you doing this now?"

Sakura didn't flinch at Sinbad's cold words, having already experienced them. She was able to keep her voice steady. "I can't do this anymore Sinbad."

"Do what?" he snapped.

"This! I can't keep doing this anymore!" Sakura gestured between her and Sinbad with her arms. "The way we are right now!"

"What's wrong with the way we are!?"

Sakura pointed at him, her voice going quiet again "That right there…..that's the problem. You don't see it…you don't realize it. Look at us Sinbad. Everything we've done together. The lies we have told, the things we done to get here, the lives we have destroyed!"

Sinbad scoffed, "Is that what this is about? What happened on this island? Is that it?"

"This isn't just about that." Sakura clenched her teeth, hitting the side of her leg as her frustration began to grow. "It's everything that's lead us here."

"Listen Sakura, we both made our choice."

"You made me choose!" Sakura snapped.

"And you chose me!" Sinbad pointed out, "You had a choice and you made it! You could've refused to help in the rebellion, you could've chosen not to be with me, not to have killed, not to abandon those people, you could've chosen to leave with Serendine or Prince Hakuyuu but instead you chose me. You chose this life. This world. And that's not sitting so well with you because now it's just rotting inside of you. What's funny is-it's not so much the choice you made but the fact that you are capable of making those kinds of decisions. But guess what; I love you anyway. The same way you love me."

Sakura covered her face with her hands, sighing heavily but still didn't respond to Sinbad.

"You already decided what you want Sakura."

"What I want," Sakura removed her hands, looking straight into Sinbad's eyes. "All I want is freedom."

"Freedom…?" Sinbad shrugged, with a confused and partially hostile expression.

"From you." Sakura clarified, her voice strengthening and held together with pain. "From the promise I forced on Naruto, from Sasuke, from everything. I don't want to be tied to anyone anymore. I don't want to be the one walking the path of someone else's destiny all the time. I want the freedom to have my own path. I want to take on my own path."

"You want to run!" Sinbad exclaimed, slamming his foot on the ground. "That is it! You are running! From the life you could have and the responsibilities that come with it."

Sakura bit her bottom lip, chewing on it slightly before releasing, a splatter of blood could be seen as she spoke with a metallic taste in her mouth. "You're right. I am running, I am running away-from you because I can't take this anymore. I can't take closing my eyes and waiting for my mistakes to appear in my dreams. I can't take that every time I look at my hands, I remind myself how sullied they are. And I can't take not breathing for you, I can't take waiting for you, watching for you. I can't take the fact that you control me!"

Sinbad was taken aback by her last declaration, he opened his mouth to argue against that but Sakura wouldn't have it.

"I have suffered, scraped and bled for you. I have destroyed everything I am for you. I tried so hard to change because I wanted to be what you needed; to be able to stand by you. Every choice I make is to benefit you. You own me," Sakura threw her hand out gesturing to Sinbad, sneering lightly. "But did you even care? Did you ever think, about what I am giving up?"

"Sakura-

"Remember what you said to me? What was it Sinbad?" Sakura interjected, her face twisting in pain, "You're either behind me, beside me, or in my way….where was the choice in that when you knew I loved you? When you knew, I couldn't possibly refuse you anymore. That wasn't a choice-that was manipulation. That was your revenge."

Sinbad frowned, "Revenge, for what-

"Everything!" Sakura snapped, throwing arms up into the air and then down at her side. After another few deep breaths, she spoke again. "I just can't figure out what was worse. When I had left you all those times to pursue my own goals; or was it when I came back but you found there were still other's that wanted me? Or could it have been that secret about who I really was? Where I came from? Did you somehow, come to resent me because of that? Do I owe you now because of it? Because you decided that you wanted me anyway?"

Sakura's expression was fierce, yet she could feel the shield she had up beginning to break on its own. Her weakness returning and she wanted to get everything out before then. "Tell me Sinbad, what must I do to prove I am indebted to you for taking me off my difficult path to return home? For all the promises you made me, for loving me? Be your girlfriend, your queen, your property?"

"That isn't true Sakura. None of that…." Sinbad said shaking his head, his eyes softening.

Sakura shook her head, "You didn't even ask me if I wanted to be your queen."

"Because I thought we already decided! I need you Sakura!"

"Is this because of what Falan told you?" Sakura asked, "Because she told you I was an asset?"

"Because this," Sinbad gestured around to the large room, "This place, this life, this goal, is what we've been working towards for so long!"

"It's what you've been working towards Sinbad." Sakura replied, "I just-I just followed your lead. I walked away from everything I am, so that I could follow you. But not anymore."

"Sakura please, don't…" Sinbad's voice grew soft "I love you."

Sakura laughed dryly, "Now I can hear it as an excuse."

"It's not an excuse Sakura!" Sinbad stated strongly,

"It is! It's why I have given you everything! My virtue, my morals, my abilities, my life!" Sakura's eyes filled with tears again and she moved away when Sinbad attempted to reach out for her again.

"Sakura…." Sinbad stared longingly at the pinkette, his face softening. "I love you. I really do, with everything I am. You own me. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me. And believing that I am worth changing for-is giving me too much credit and yourself not nearly enough."

"We weren't even supposed to meet," Sakura choked out softly, clutching the top of her shirt. "We were never meant to be."

Sinbad began to slowly step towards Sakura, continuing to speak. "It doesn't matter where you came from, because in any world, in any lifetime, I would find you and I would want to be with you."

Sakura kept quiet, lowering her gaze once again. She heard Sinbad talk and she could feel, that there was a smile on his face.

"In fact, I bet that in another version of reality; we're already married, we have four children and we live in a quiet house out in the wilderness with lots of room for the kids to play, friendly neighbors who look out for us and who we share our harvest with."

A small snicker left Sakura, feeling her shoulders become lighter. "So we're farmers?"

"No, I'm a fishermen but we also own a plot of land that we use to grow potatoes and other vegetables-oh and we have four tree's that we planted for every child we have. Two are peach and the other two are cherry trees. We also have a large dog that keeps away all the pesky animals since we live so far out." Sinbad stated, as if he was speaking fact.

"And four kids?" Sakura put her hand on her hips. "Really? I thought you didn't want kids."

"You swayed me." Sinbad shrugged, "Boy's for me, girls for you. We're still young, so we've got some time to get to eight."

Sakura giggled, smiling softly despite the tear drops gathering in the corner of her eyes again. "That sounds like a wonderful life. Simple yet wonderful."

Sinbad nodded in agreement.

"But not ours." Sakura added sadly.

Sinbad shook his head, "Not ours."

Being surrounded by silence while wrapped in darkness, blunting the sense of sight and hearing, allowed Sinbad and Sakura to truly begin to sense, to understand and feel each other's emotions. Their minds reaching clarity without the guidance of their other senses and in a moment, they both reached a tragic epiphany. One that took them to a new height of growth but did so in the most painfully agonizing way. As they both finally came to resolve, that there was only one solution.

Sinbad and Sakura stood in front of one another, face to face in the moonlight. Their eyebrows curling up towards their foreheads, their eyes glossy, on the verge of tears that they continued to hold back and their mouths in a straight line.

This was it. Their final goodbye.

"You must really hate me, for falling in love with you." Sinbad said, smiling distressed. "But I still hope that you will remember me, as the man who would have cherished you, if he had been given another chance."

Glancing to his side, he reached into his pocket, pulling out something which made Sakura's breath hitch softly. He held out his palm to reveal a small black box. "It's a ring, very rare, actually one of a kind, in fact it even has a name…Tifl Malak. I wanted to give this to you at the opening ceremony but…."

Sakura stared at the box, blinking quickly, her fingers curled towards her chest, quivering. When she spoke, her voice grew husky despite her attempts to keep it soft. She looked up at Sinbad. "I don't want a ring from you."

Sinbad didn't flinch at her statement, hearing the pain in her voice when she spoke. "Then don't think of it as a ring, don't think of it as…" Sinbad looked at the box and then back to Sakura. "You don't have to love me; you don't have to come back to me, but if you could wear this-If I know that you were wearing this-then even if you hate me…

Sinbad tilted his head slightly to the side, a tear falling from his right eye and down his cheek that he leaned downward. "We'll be fine…I'll know you're out there."

Rolling her bottom lip, scraping it with her teeth before looking down to the box. Sakura took it, careful not to allow her fingers to graze Sinbad's skin when she did. For a minute, she did nothing but eye the box, before swallowing and then opening it. There she saw it.

Contrary to Sinbad's flashy taste in everything, including jewelry, this ring was in short, simplistically beautiful. The casing was black gold, in a knot, with two diamond studs on the either side of a marquise shaped amethyst gem, which was thrice as large as the studs.

Sakura picked the ring from its position in the box and rolled it between her fingers, never daring to see how it would fit.

"Tifl Malak huh?"

Sinbad breathed out a laugh, "It actually means baby angel."

Sakura smiled, looking at Sinbad with a hint of smugness, "You want me to call a ring, baby angel?"

Sinbad didn't blink at what he stated next, smiling with serious eyes. "I want you, to be happy."

Sniffing, Sakura put the ring back in the box. She took a step before she was in front of Sinbad. Her arms wrapped behind his neck, she leaned upward as he leaned down. Their eyes closing, as their lips brushed against each other like petals, soft yet worn. Sinbad got a hint of a metallic taste as he kissed Sakura, but he didn't stop. When they pulled away, breathing softly against one another, their chest rising and falling and in that moment as they stared into each other's eyes, they could see and feel that they were really breathing in sync.

"I could never hate you."

Sakura pressed her forehead against Sinbad's, before she lifted her chin to meet his lips once again. Sinbad's hands held tightly onto Sakura's waist as the two began taking steps. Their steps continued through the room, beating softly on the floors until Sakura's legs hit the back of the bed and she allowed herself to fall with Sinbad. Despite what was about to occur, they both knew that this would be the last and for one more night, one more time, one moment, it would just be the two of them once again. Neither world; a factor or a problem. Just them.

Just Sinbad and Sakura.

For one more night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Softly breathing into one another, feeling the tiniest indentations of each other's lips when they came into contact, their fingers consciously searching pass the layers of fabric for what laid beneath, to feel that warmth one more time, to experience the shivers just once. Sinbad felt Sakura's nimble fingers skim along the side of his face, from his jaw, down his neck-where he was certain she could feel his pulse before running along his collar bone.

Sinbad's hands were trailing along her waist, tracing the small curves of her hips, moving up, to her arms and shoulders as he had on their first night as a source of comfort and assurance that wasn't needed anymore but something he still wanted to give her always. And this was his last change to give it.

When he rested his hand on her cheek, she tilted her head further into his palm and held his wrist in place, her eyes closed with her mouth parted slightly to release soft breaths that weren't being taken in quick enough through her nose.

Keeping his hand on her face, Sinbad leaned down towards her neck, he caught a hint of fresh herbs in her scent but no perfume or anything sweet that hit your taste buds simply through smell.

Sakura's panting grew heavier as she felt Sinbad nuzzle her neck lightly; she gripped the side of his palm when she felt something smooth and warm begin to glide along her neck. The feeling and experience always made it difficult for Sakura to contain herself as this was one of her ultimate weaknesses and Sinbad knew that. It was the reason he always paid such close attention to her neck, it was coaxing and teasing.

"Mmmph." Sakura bit her lip when she felt her skin being pinched and lightly pulled, over and over again. She squirmed, knees wanting to rise along with her hips but she continued to hold back. Of course Sinbad's cheekiness came out as he glided his tongue lower, towards her exposed collar bone and then pinching her skin lightly with his teeth directly below it. Causing another jolt from Sakura.

Sinbad moved back up, he moved his arms to push up on either side of Sakura's head, his face hovering over hers now. As they stared at one another, breathing as quietly as they could, neither daring to blink they clarified their understanding without the need of verbal confirmation. That this-was it. That they would take this final moment and grip it tightly with both hands, as firmly as they wanted and that eventually they would allow the inevitable…

And let go together.

Sinbad moved back to allow Sakura to shift under him and sit herself up, for another minute they watched each other, aware and softly hurting together. Sakura moved first, her hands were steady, stiff even as she guided his jacket down his arms and she unhooked the button on Sinbad's top, slowly bringing her hands down to the hem to hook her fingers under and pull it slowly over Sinbad's head and arms. His torso now completely bare.

Sakura touched his chest as she felt his quiet stare on her, while she spread her fingers out as far as they could go. She smiled slightly when she felt Sinbad shiver after she lightly scraped her fingertips along his visible collar bone, chest; abdomen and just barely along his pelvic bone.

Then, boldly Sakura's fingers dipped slightly into Sinbad's waistband, and she slowly began to move the fabric down.

Sinbad breathed as quietly as he could, but his chest was heaving up and down as Sakura came back up to him. She barely blinked when he reached for her. She had become far more daring since their first encounter that was for certain and he knew he was partially to blame for that.

When his hands rested on her shoulder's and started to slowly knead them, Sakura's eyes almost closed from the comforting feeling but she didn't want to close her eyes and neither did he. Both wanted to be as aware as possible, no matter how dim the lightning was now, how low the oil lamp burned, they wanted to see, to hear and to feel as much as they could.

Sliding the single strap of her top off her shoulder, Sinbad marveled at her much a single strap could reveal fully to him he could feel his heart beat rising at the sight. His body becoming warmer and his breathing shallow.

Sinbad hooked his hand under the pinkette's top and pulled up. Sakura rose her arms above her head when she felt herself sliding out of the material, it came over her head with ease and when she looked to Sinbad again; her hearts beat could be felt on the surface of her chest.

Sinbad reached out to hold Sakura's face in his hands, strands of her hair falling between the gaps of his fingers. He leaned forward, kissing her gently, slowly. Savoring. Sakura did the same in response, leaning herself back until the crisp sheets were touching her heated skin, cooling it. She held her breath as Sinbad touched her shorts, pulling the somewhat resisting fabric from her skin. Passing her thighs, knees and ankles. Now she lay before him once again, completely bare as he was to her.

Pulling away, Sinbad could feel another tug on the chain that pulled him towards his desire and urges, but what he truly wanted, was more overpowering than those wanton desires. He wanted to remember it all. And if he rushed, he feared he would miss something.

He loved the way he could just hold her close to him and he thought for a moment, if he brought her head to rest on his chest and she could feel his heart, perhaps all of his feelings for her would pour out and she would be able to see herself from point of view. How he wanted to tell her, how much she had changed his life without trying and that he couldn't begin to fathom how much she meant to him. But he kept quiet. They both did.

Once again, Sinbad leaned down to Sakura, giving her soft pecks along her forehead, eyelids where he got the slightest salty taste from her previous tears. Sakura moved her hands up to Sinbad's back, moving them up and down, feeling the indentation of his muscles, going along his spine, to his neck and then slipping her fingers into his hair, rubbing his scalp lightly. A feeling they both enjoy.

Sinbad's hand fell onto the pinkette's flat stomach, he felt her muscles tense beneath his touch. He slowly glided his fingers across her pelvic bone as she did to him and she visibly shivered. Her body giving slight rise before falling again.

Sakura gasp softly, feeling Sinbad's hand begin to skim along her stomach, upwards and then softly over the lower part her chest where her blush tended to end whenever in these situations.

It was in these times, in these moments that they were both able to forget everything that tied them to their worlds. In solitude with each other, they were able to truly feel. They couldn't be numb, sadness would not presume to ever touch them and pain did not exist in these moments.

When she felt the soft pressure on her left breast, Sakura thought that there were butterfly wings that were running over her skin. Then the pressure increased and Sakura's head fell back, her body heat causing her to perspire even more than she already was. She couldn't swallow back the noises that pushed through her mouth in choked moans. She nearly yelped when she felt the light tugging of her skin, being drawn in and released before repeating.

Sinbad's hand fell on her other breast, kneading with care and actual consideration. Slow, sensual and continuous.

Clenching her teeth and biting her lip were of no use, as usual as Sakura let out another cry. It was still something that embarrassed her greatly. No matter how many times they had done this, she never did get use to the feeling.

When Sinbad's hand fell on her knee and parted it slightly, his fingers trailing up, she stiffened, holding her breath in anticipation. Skimming her inner thigh, she nearly kicked him. It hadn't been the first time and Sinbad knew to lean slightly away to avoid getting hit. He took his time tracing along her thigh, her nerves tickled, before slowly reaching her.

Sakura's throat gurgled in a chocked cry to moan, she wanted to open her eyes but they refused as she was overcome with the sensations that made her motor functions lessen. Especially when Sinbad parted her and would stroke, usually careful to ensure she was ready but didn't reach the top.

Panting heavily; straining herself to move, Sakura pulled away from Sinbad to sit up again. Sinbad looked ready to question her when Sakura put her hands on his back and started nudging him to lie down on the bed. Sinbad's worries faded as he felt the blood in his veins pump vigorously in excitement.

Sakura moved her leg over Sinbad's waist to sit on top of him, her hands spread across his chest. He felt drops of warm water falling onto his face before becoming cool and he looked at Sakura. There were tears streaming down her face, but she was smiling.

Sinbad's vision became blurred as he blinked, he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, onto his neck where then then fell across his shoulders.

"Sakura…" He called her name, touching her face as she leaned over him.

"Sinbad…" Sakura softly spoke, closing her eyes as she kissed him. His fingers curled in her hair, hoping to keep her in place, begging for her to spare him one more second.

Sinbad let out a guttural noise from his throat, his eyes squeezing tighter shut, when he felt Sakura's hand gliding down his stomach, first skimming over him several times in a teasing manner. Yet he found it torturously wonderful in turn. Her touch was like a feathers, not wanting to do anything more than tease and make him yearn for what he knew was to come but tested his patience.

He stiffened as she held him still, her weight shifting off for a moment and then slowly falling back onto them again after Sakura adjusted her position. Both had their eyes shut tightly against their wishes. It was then that Sinbad felt Sakura's difference in weight, she had lost a lot and he felt a pang of pain. As if she could feel him turning towards his dark thoughts, Sakura took Sinbad's chin and moved his head to look at her. Her eyes were half lidded and she appeared ready to pass out, her chest heaving slowly but Sinbad didn't get to look long before he threw his head back when the pinkette made a motion. Like this they were connected particularly deep and it made harder for them to hold onto their control.

Their voices were becoming hard to contain as Sakura continued her ministrations, her pale face nearly completely red. Sinbad's hands fell on her hips then, gripping tighter as she started to pick up her pace. Sinbad started to meet her motions halfway and that added to the feeling. Sakura's fingers scratched along Sinbad's chest at the sensation that was beginning to build. She sniffed softly as her tears continued to fall.

"S-Sak-Sakura!" Sinbad gathered all of his strength to abruptly pull himself up. Wrapping his arms tightly around Sakura before he leaned all of his weight on her and in her state, she wasn't able to push back. Her strength faded.

Sakura looked up at Sinbad, heavy pants escaping her mouth when she looked up to meet his eyes. Both of their cheeks flushed red, their bodies shaking. Sinbad's gaze softened and Sakura saw a fresh batch of tears fall from Sinbad's eyes. Taking one of his hands away from her waist, Sinbad searched for Sakura's. Intertwining them as they held each other's gazes. Both wanting and still growing hot. Sinbad leaned down, kissing Sakura as he shifted above and began moving.

The pace becoming quicker.

Sakura felt that familiar build; the one that caused her mind to blank, her body to go limp after being swept away in a hot wave. A feeling of soaring through the air, flying without ever wanting to come back down.

The sensation started to grow when Sinbad and Sakura began to meet each other halfway. Their hand's interlocked, revealing their desires, to hold onto one another and never let go.

Sinbad held on, waiting for the hot wave to wash over Sakura and send her soaring, he knew she was about to reach when she tightened around him. She cried out his name, her eyes half open when she did.

"Sinbad!"

He felt her spasm, Sinbad knew that he was close as well, quivering when he kept moving. He gave a final, powerful push forward and paused, his body trembled heavily above the pinkette and his head was thrown back. Reaching his peak.

"Sakura!"

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Sinbad slumped forward, careful not to throw all of his weight on top of Sakura. Their chests held together and for a second, just a second; they thought they could feel each other's heartbeats in sync. Still breathing heavily, Sinbad pushed himself up and to the side, his arm falling over Sakura's waist to draw her into him.

"Sinbad…" Sakura trailed her hand across the boy's bangs that were sticking to his forehead. His eyes were closed in content and she didn't want it to end but this was it. She needed to leave.

"Please; not yet." Sakura gasped as she heard the plea in Sinbad's voice, the pain and desperation. It was as if a child's voice had left him. He placed his head on Sakura's chest an she could feel it, the warm droplets falling down onto her skin, his trembling shoulder's as he held her tight.

"Sinbad-

"Just a little longer." He begged, his breath tickling her heated skin. "Just a little longer. Please."

Closing her eyes, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sinbad, her fingers gliding through his hair slowly and rubbing his back, lulling him to sleep, despite his efforts to stay awake. She kissed his head as he continued to hold onto her for as long as he could, crying silently and she could've sworn that those muffles she heard was repeated, 'I'm sorry.'

* * *

A few hours, Sakura stayed like that; until she felt Sinbad's body become lax, his breathing slowed and his hold loosened. Pushing the boy slightly back on his shoulder's Sakura observed his sleeping face under the moonlight. She wiped the dry tears from his eyes, running her fingers along his lips before pulling back.

"Thank you Sinbad," Sakura whispered to him, smiling softly. She kissed him before speaking again, "Thank you for giving me the courage to love someone else and for showing me what it's like to be loved in return. Thank you for loving me."

Moving out from beneath the warm sheets, stepping out of the bed, Sakura's feet softly touched the floor without a single patter as she glided across the bed; careful not to wake Sinbad. Finding her clothes that lied scattered across the floor and putting them back on. She was about to walk to her trunk to get her metal vessels, when her foot knocked against something on the floor, it was light.

Sakura bent down to pick up what she had accidently kicked, it was the box that held the ring Sinbad wanted her to have. She opened the box and when her eyes landed on the ring, Sakura sniffed softly as she turned back to Sinbad, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Thank you for everything."

Sakura slipped the ring onto her finger. She made her way to the trunk to gather her metal vessels and Looking glass.


End file.
